Radiation burns
by MegpoidGumiBear
Summary: "Let me kiss those radiation burns away."
1. Prologue The fallen (bombs)

Margaret Winston, a lovely young girl of only 6 years. Her mother and father, along with her older brother, Marcus, made up her small family. She had only one friend, as she was confident and stubbornly independent. She often refused to let Marcus push her on the swings because she was determined she could go higher on her own. Despite all this, she was still a kind young girl, and loved helping anyone in need.

Malden middle school was where she received her education, and enjoyed most classes. Excluding math, of course. Her teachers were quite overjoyed to have her in their classes, although she proved to be difficult when she got something wrong and refused to admit it. Perhaps that was just the egocentrism of a child.

You could continue hearing all about her thrilling life as a 6 year old in beautiful Boston, or, you could read what you're really here for; her story. Her woe-filled, dramatic, incredibly traumatic story. A tale of how she defeated many enemies, and was even defeated by some enemies. This, is Margaret Winston's story.

Our tale begins on October 23rd of 2077. Margaret was seated on the loveseat with her brother, reading a book together, although Marcus was struggling to keep the book in his hands, as his sister was currently pulling it away, wanting to read on her own. "Awe, c'mon Mags, we'll never finish if you keep snatching it away!" He groaned, pulling her into his lap in order to bring the book closer.

"I can read too!" She exclaimed in disdain, a small frown adorning her chubby cheeks.

"I know, but it's my turn to read today. Tomorrow is your turn." The teen tried to explain, but his sister wasn't having it.

"Tomorrow we're going with my friend David to the park." She argued, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Oh, right." He said, having forgot all about it.

Luckily, he was saved by the bell, er, his father. John Winston stepped into the living room, throwing his hat to the coat rack, saying, "Now, children, don't all run at once to greet your father from work!"

Margaret quickly leapt from the couch, tossing the book behind her as she ran to hug her father, jumping into his open arms with enthusiasm. "Daddy!" She cried.

Barbara Winston appeared then, from the kitchen, where she had been preparing a meal for the family. "Ah, just in time, dear."

The group seated themselves to the table, and conversed happily, Barbara handing out the food until the phone rang. John excused himself and got up, putting the phone to his ear. An expression of shock suddenly appeared on his face and he dropped the phone, looking to his wife in horror. "Honey, we have to go. Right now." Perhaps it was the look in his eyes, but nothing else needed to be said.

Barbara ushered her children out to the car, stopping for a moment to watching the chaos erupting. People were screaming, running, there was even some in their own cars. Then, she slid into the passenger seat and John pulled out just in time to miss the surge of traffic. They made it to Margaret's school quickly, and the little girl wondered what was going on. Why were they here? Why was mommy crying? Why was Marcus pushing her into the building?

Suddenly, she caught a glimpse of her friend, David, and his brother, running into another room. She tried to go the same way, to ask David what was happening, but Marcus just pushed her along. Frustrated, she huffed and a few tears leaked down her face. Amidst all the commotion, her brother asked her what was wrong and she pointed to where David and Michael had gone, muttering, "David just went the wrong way!"

Marcus quickly shoved his sister into his mother's arms and ran the other way, going in search of the two boys, hoping to catch them in time. Barbara was confused, and tried to go after her son, but John ushered her into the vault. The door closed behind them; they were the last ones in.


	2. Chapter one Mercs with mouths

The VIP section of the Third Rail was dingy and dirty, but it suited MacCready and Mags just fine. They both lounged on some of the deteriorating furniture. It was most likely pre-war, Maggie noted as she slouched even further into the couch. Her eyes closed, and for a moment, the blinking fluorescent lights above resembled the lights inside the vault behind her eyelids. The girl shot up, peeling her eyes open upon hearing heavy footsteps. Two men walked in.

Instantly, Maggie's heart was up her throat, beating so loudly she might belch a heart beat or two. Of course, she kept her face stoic as best she could, as MacCready hadn't shown any emotion yet, so neither should she. "Should we take this outside?" Mac smirked from under his cap, sending a sly look to Maggie, silently telling her to be prepared for anything.

"Can't say I'm surprised to find you both in a dump like this." Winlock responded, coming to a stop in front of MacCready whilst Barnes stood a little behind.

"We were wondering how long it would take your bloodhounds to track us down, Winlock." Maggie snarked, "It's been almost three months, don't tell me you're getting rusty."

"Should we take this outside?" Mac repeated himself.

"It ain't like that. I'm just here to deliver a message." Winlock shook his head, trying to appear intimidating.

"In case you forgot, we left the Gunners for good."

"Yeah, we heard. But you're still taking jobs in the Commonwealth. That isn't going to work for us."

"I don't take orders from you. . . not anymore. So why don't you take your girlfriend and walk out of here while you still can." MacCready stood, a condescending tone in his voice.

"What?! Winlock, tell me we don't have to listen to this shit. . ." Barnes spat.

"Listen up, MacCready. The only reason we haven't filled you and your girl's bodies full of bullets is that we don't want a war with Goodneighbour. See, we respect other people's boundaries. . . we know how to play the game. It's something you never learned."

"Glad to have disappointed you." A smirk fell upon MacCready's face as he spoke, looking back to see the same had happened to Maggie.

"You can play the tough guy all you want. But if we hear you're still operating inside Gunner territory, all bets are off. You got that?"

Maggie rolled her eyes; "You finished?"

"Yeah," Winlock replied, "we're finished. Come on, Barnes."

As the two men stalked out of the room, Maggie could feel her muscles slowly relaxing slightly. Her grip on the knife under her duster loosened and she swiped a bottle of wine from a nearby table. "Well, that went well. You know, we'll have to take care of them eventually. We're not making very many caps with them breathing down our necks. How will we take care of Dun-"

She trailed off upon seeing a woman walking in, swallowing the name she'd been about to say in front of this stranger.

MacCready sighed, "Look, lady. If you're preaching about the Atom, or looking for a friend, you've got the wrong guys. If you need a hired gun. . . then maybe we can talk."

Then, the woman asked about Winlock and Barnes and Maggie thought it best to just focus on getting herself ready to go again. She didn't need to know how long they'd be gone, or where they were going. All she knew was that they would be leaving soon, if she knew anything by the look in the woman's eye. "I'm gonna go say bye to John." She mumbled and shouldered her pack, earning a nod from MacCready. "Meet at the gate." She said, then without another word, left to say her farewells again.

Just on her way up to Hancock's place, she found herself saying goodbye to the majority of Goodneighbour. She'd never admit it, but the place had grown on her in the short time she and MacCready had resided there. She'd let her guard down a little, met a few people she'd actually miss on the road. Magnolia waved and sang a few verses of her favorite song for her, Whitechapel Charlie snuck a mini bottle of whiskey in her pack for the road. Ham gave her a quick hug, made her promise to return in one piece. Fahrenheit even grunted in response to her goodbye.

She knew Hancock was riding out a high again but left him a little note and took a mental note to grab more Addictol on the road.

Saying goodbye to Daisy was the hardest by far. Maggie had become attached to the ghoul, taking a liking to the raspy voice and sweet disposition. Daisy was a friend for sure, especially since she was the one that helped MacCready get caps and supplies back to Duncan. "Hey sugar, hittin' the road again?" Daisy greeted her, warm as always.

"Yeah, just wanted to drop off some more caps before Mac drags me off. Some woman this time, she probably just wants a quick shooter in case she comes across a few raiders out there." Maggie dumped a small sack of caps onto Daisy's counter, sliding it across.

"You got it." Daisy took the small sack, pulling it out of view of Maggie.

At that exact moment, MacCready and their new employer appeared from around the corner. Maggie waved and quickly went after them, being handed a rifle by MacCready.

Daisy wondered if they'd finally come back hand in hand or if they'd keep up the platonic charade.


End file.
